Lee Chunji
Lee Chunji is a major character to which many members of the family are related. Born in Gwangju, Gyeonggi, South Korea on October 5th, ????. His entire life he grew up in the streets and moving about on his own. The now widower lives in Busan, South Korea to be with his family. Early Life Chunji was born in Gwangju, Gyeonggi, South Korea right after his mother died in child birth and nothing was known about his father. Hearing his mother's screams an old woman took him for her own, watching him till her old body wouldn't let her anymore. Chunji at this time was about 3 years old and so use to the small poor life and found other kids who took him in. They were your typical street rats: The beggars, thieves and if they made to an old enough age they could find work. As chunji grew every day he would fight and try to get that place to sleep, to keep what he had. However as they moved they went from the suburbs to the big cities. Career Chunji's jobs were all over the place. In the streets he had to find work wherever he could. Though most of his life he worked as a slave just to have a place to sleep. Plus he never had to be anything other than himself. Now though Chunji is a stay at home "mom" of sorts. He still doesn't have a job but he doesn't really need to eat food since he drinks bottles of blood, and Choi Ren doesn't mind helping out his kids. Personal Life So tired of finding a place to sleep every night and wondering how he was going to eat. Till he heard the Master and Slave life get big in the underground scene and he couldn’t pass that up. A place to live? No more pretending? Sure he wouldn’t mind working for his keep but anything was better then the cardboard box. He started into that life and one thing lead to another he ended up in a vampire club. Not long after he got there he was dead outside the club most of his blood gone. Till Wu Yifan the vampire king of the area saved him (For some reason), changing him more 55 years ago. He still did what he knew best even after that which was being a slave since he never worked a real job in his life. Years in the scene he met a man named Miura Haruma. They ended up falling in love and getting married. They left the BDSM community to just be together. Family Life Wu Yifan was like his father for years. However one day the king decided to detach himself from Chunji and he found himself without a parent again. So out of the kindness of his heart Choi Ren adopted him into his big family. Chunji has his own kids that he loves very much. He isn't sure if he could have anymore after his late husband though. He knows for sure after everything that has happened in his life that he loves his family. Other * He is super shy * Chunji likes to dress up like a girl from time to time. * He acts likes a child most of the time now because he can and he doesn't have to worry about what will happen. * Fucking gay as hell. GGAAYYY *He will Sass the hell out of you if you piss him off.